


Suit Up

by brittanyedison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: It’s the year 2040 in Star City and Mia Smoak Queen has everything she could have ever wanted. However, Connor Hawke suddenly show up in her life again, things take a shocking turn and her perfect world is upended. Connor and Zoe are tracking a kidnapping victim with direct ties to Mia and they need her help. Knowing it will change everything, Mia can’t help but be a hero and she suit up once again to save the city.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Suit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> Alright - hi!  
> This is the longest fic I've written so far. 3.696 words. Crazy! (for me, at least)  
> I was inspired to write this one by the description of 8x09. I kind of "re-wrote" and went along with it!  
> some stuff I'm not able to explain because I don't know how to make them make sense myself😂 I hope it's still okay! Just had the idea, inspiration and.. wrote it!!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
> This one is dedicated to Lexi. You can consider it as an early birthday gift 😉Ly!! 💗

It’s the year 2040 in Star City and Mia Smoak Queen has everything she could have ever wanted. **Everything**. She’s a successful business woman, she has been running Queen Consolidated for a year. Her family is safe and happy, she has everything.

Not everything. She misses her team, she miss their company. 

But she tried to shove this thought away, as she reminded herself that she had everything. 

It was another Sunday morning, and Mia was making her way into the QC building. Another day at work, tons of paper works and employees who come and go from her office. But she loved it. It was something she was good at, she studied business, and the work was quiet and peaceful. The most dangerous thing about this work is if the coffee gets spilled on her.

“Good morning, Ms. Queen.” the guard at the entrance greeted her and she smiled, “Please, Jerry, for maybe the 100th time - call me Mia. And good morning to you too.”

She made her way down the hall, when she spotted her assistant, Laurel Lance. Yes, Laurel is her assistant, and she get paid to do it. Mia assumed her parents insisted she’ll be there, although Mia never realized if Laurel is there to keep an eye on Mia,

or maybe **Mia** is there to keep an eye on **her**.

However, it didn’t matter, because at that moment Mia craved a cup of coffee and croissant, and she wanted it **now** . Call her crazy, but if she doesn’t get her morning coffee and croissant, a lot of people will get fired. **In one hour**.

“Good morning Laurel,” She said in a sweet voice. Laurel was currently talking to another employee, and Mia could sense that Laurel is rolling her eyes and trying her best to be nice. 

“Good morning. Can I get you anything?” Laurel said with a sweet smile. A fake one, Mia could tell. Being her assistant wasn't easy, but being the CEO of Queen Consolidated wasn’t easy, **at all** , so there was no comparing to make. 

“Yes, actually. Could you get me a cup of coffee and croissant to my office, please?” Mia asked and Laurel nodded, “I will bring it to you in a few minutes.”

“Thank you.” She replied and made her way to the office. When she got there, she spotted a bunch of paperwork, 

**great**. 

Her parents did warn her, tho. They specifically told her it’s a lot of work, but she took it. She wanted it, and she had no regrets.

Mia sat down on her chair and took her pen. She knew there was a guy coming to talk soon, about business, of course.. So she had to finish the paperwork as soon as possible. 

**_knock knock._ **

“Come in!” Mia called and Laurel walked in, putting Mia’s cup of coffee and a croissant. 

“There is hm.. a guy asking to see you. Should I let him in?”

“Oh yeah. Thank you Laurel.” Mia said and the assistant nodded. As soon as Laurel walked out, Mia put down her coffee and searched for a lipstick. She had to look good and professional, of course. So she smeared some lipstick on her lips, ran her hand through her hair and sat down and took her pen. She didn’t wanna look too excited, but she was. Doing business with companies was always exciting.

She heard the door getting opened, and the next thing she heard will change her life, completely. 

“Hey, Troublemaker.”

Her heart skipped a beat. There was only one person who called her like that, and she would recognize his voice everywhere.

**_Connor._ **

She haven’t seen Connor for a year. Ever since she quit vigilante life, Connor was busy saving the city while Mia was busy with paperwork. She was good at disconnecting her old vigilante life from her current life, Mia was doing everything in her power to forget and move on, and that meant cutting off ties with her old teammates - Connor and Zoe. She couldn’t cut off with William, he’s her brother, and she didn’t want to cut off. In fact, she didn’t want to cut off with anyone, but she didn’t have a choice. She wanted to move on.

And as for William, he has a great connection with Mia. But when it comes to vigilante life, William didn’t talk about it- or even mentioned it near Mia, since she made it very clear she didn’t want anything to do with this life, and he respected it.

Mia remembered that Connor is still standing there, so she lifted up her head looked at him, “Hey, Connor. Long time no see.”

“You made it very clear you didn’t want anything to do with me or the team.” Connor replied “I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t urgent.”

Mia took a sip from her coffee, shook her head and stood up “Look, Connor, i’m done. I don’t care how urgent this is, i’m **done**.”

“But-”

Before he could finish, she grabbed him by his shirt. “You have two options. One - I call the security, and you leave. Second - I punch you in the face, and you leave. Make your decision, I wouldn’t recommend the second option.”

“It’s about William, he’s in danger.” Connor said in a choked voice, and within a second - she dropped him.

“What are you talking about?” Mia’s voice was shaky and she turned pale, 

“You may want to sit down.” Connor advised her, she usually protested back, but this time she just sat quietly.

He took a deep breath and began to explain, “The Deathstrokes are back. I mean, not back-back, because they never left.. But they’re back, in full power. And they.. they have William, Mia.”

“W-what..? Are you sure?”

“Well, after the video they sent, i’m 100% sure.”

Mia felt like the world is spinning, like she’s going to faint. Not only her brother was kidnapped, he was kidnapped by the **deathstrokes**. And the person who was leading them.. Mia never wanted to face him ever again.

“Then why did you come here? Why not.. call my parents.. or.. or the police?” Mia asked, her voice was still shaky.

“Okay, first of all,” Connor grabbed a chair and sat in front of her “You’re pale. Drink a bit, eat a few bites.” 

Mia shook her head. 

“Fine, then i’m not telling you anything.” Connor said and Mia sighed, she grabbed the cup and took a sip. She missed Connor. He was caring and thoughtful towards her, being away from him for so long was just.. it hurt her so much.

“Alright,” Connor rubbed his hands together and then put them down “I didn’t call your parents because I didn’t want to worry them. They’ll know as soon as William is safe. And as for you.. I missed you. And I know you quit, I know you’re done and I’ve never been prouder of you like I am now- as i’m sitting in front of Queen Consolidated’s CEO. But Zoe and I are only two, not only the deathstrokes are too much - we can’t take them down anyway. We need you, one last suit up. For William.”

Mia looked into his eyes quietly and bit her lip, “For William.”

“Rise and Shine.”

When William opened his eyes, he didn’t expect to see JJ. He surely didn’t expect him to say something that was a huge hype back in 2019.

It took him a few seconds to realize he’s tied up to a chair, and he didn’t even try to struggle. He just sighed. 

“Missed me?” JJ said with an evil smile as he put his helmet down, 

“Not since I saw you yesterday. Don’t you take a break or something?” William questioned and JJ laughed. 

“What do you want? Do you want money? A cake? I can get you a cake. My dad is amazing when it comes to coo-”

“Shut up!” JJ shouted and William flinched. JJ looked at William for a moment and then laughed again, “Don’t you get it? I mean, I didn’t get it at first too, and I hate myself for not thinking about this earlier.”

“Thinking about what?” William asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t have.

“This plan. I can’t believe how I didn’t think about kidnapping you earlier. It’s the only thing that will draw her attention.”

William knew exactly what JJ meant by “her”,

 **_Mia_ **.

“Don’t you dare touching her!!” William started to struggle with rios, “You’re **sick.** You had it all. A relationship with her, a loving family, but you screwed it up. It’s nobody’s fault but yours!!”

JJ grabbed his sword and pressed it to William’s throat, blood started to roll down his throat as he tried to move.

“My family wasn’t loving!! It was loving towards Connor, never me!!! There was nothing to screw up!!” JJ shouted. He pulled his sword away as William sighed and tried to catch his breath, “As for Mia, I planned to get the city so we could rule.. together. My plan was perfect, if your friend haven’t got in my way.”

William looked at him, and he felt something he doesn’t usually feel - the need to punch someone and hit them hard. “Don’t get near my sister.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem. Because thanks to you, she’ll get to **me.** ”

When Mia got to the entrance of the bunker, she could feel a tremor going through her body. It was still difficult to her. The elevator arrived and Connor turned to face her, “I’m gonna need to go and get something, so.. Zoe is down there, she’ll explain you everything.”

“Wait Co-!” 

But the elevator’s door was already closed. She could feel it going down, and with every number changing in the digital board, she felt her heart beating faster.

When the elevator finally reached the bunker’s floor, Mia knew she had to get her shit together. There was no coming back.

And there she was.. the reason why Mia felt so guilty that she had to leave and cut ties with the team, completely. Zoe was sitting and reading a book, probably waiting for Connor to come back.

Mia stepped out of the elevator when Zoe finally spoke, without lifting her head up. “I understand you couldn’t bring her..? Maybe we should look around see if we can get som-”

When she lifted up her head, she didn’t expect to see Mia standing with sparkly eyes, waving with her hand once and a small smile on her face.

Sure, Mia felt guilty as hell, but after not seeing her best friend for a year.. she couldn’t help it.

“Mia..?” Zoe seemed shocked. She closed her book, and Mia felt her heart beating faster and faster as Zoe got up and walked towards her. Is she going to slap her? yell at her? Ignore her?

Mia thought of many possibilities for what Zoe was going to do, and none of them were correct. 

**_She hugged her._ **

“I can’t believe it’s you. Really you.” Zoe was sobbing, “I missed you so much..”

Mia was silent. Zoe let go off Mia and looked at her, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just-” Mia’s tears were rolling down her cheeks, “I’m so, **so** sorry **.** This is my fault. I should’ve been careful, I should’ve known.”

“What are you- wait, is this about JJ?”

One year ago, happened the event the rocked Mia to the core, causing her to drop everything related to her team and start new life, like none of it existed. 

She hated herself for what happened to Zoe. She was in love, but that’s not an excuse.

Mia dated JJ, and they were happy. She never knew he was the leader of the deathstrokes, she never suspected, even if all the signs were **right in front of her** . When the deathstrokes were hitting, JJ appeared less. He gave her lame excuses, and it kept, and keeps to haunt Mia. **Why didn’t she notice? Why didn’t she suspect? Ask? Do something?**

When they went out on a mission, the plan was going well. Until Mia got caught by a deathstroke, who pressed his sword to her throat. But that wasn’t the problem. When Zoe saved her ass and took him down, Mia had the opportunity to kill him. But his mask was off, and she was shocked to find out JJ, her spouse, was the leader of the deathstrokes. 

He took advantage of it, got up and quickly stabbed Zoe, before any of them could stop him. Zoe had to go through a surgery to stay alive. Mia left after she heard Zoe is okay and the surgery went fine. She never got to say a goodbye to her best friend.

“Mia-?” Zoe’s voice triggered her back to the conversation, and it took Mia a few seconds to realize her neck is wet - she was crying.

“I’m sorry--” She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath, “Connor told me.. that you’ll explain to me-?”

“Yeah, right.” Zoe started to walk towards the computer, and Mia followed her. She missed this place a lot.

“So, our plan is, this time.. we hoped that you could distract him.” 

“Wait, the whole plan is leaning on me?” Mia asked and Zoe shook her head, “Not quite, but we’re gonna need you to be focused. Can you do that?”

Mia nodded but then she lifted her hand a little, “We’re gonna have to have you know.. ‘A computer guy’ to guide us.. Don’t you think?”

“Yes, and we already have someone. Someone to keep you focused, and to help us. And since our overwatch is gone..”

There was a ring that announced the elevator has reached the current floor, causing Mia to turn her head.

“We have the original overwatch.” Zoe finished the sentence, and Mia was still shocked.

**_“Mom?”_ **

Felicity was walking out of the elevator with Connor and Mia was confused, “Aren’t you like.. at a vacation?”

Felicity smiled, “When your daughter and her team needs help..” She got to Mia and hugged her, “There is no question. The vacation can wait.”

“But i’m not-” Mia began to say as Felicity shushed her and storked her hair.

“Alright,” Felicity turned to the computer and sat down “Wow, I haven’t been here in a while. It feels good. I missed you.. My babies..”

It took Mia a few seconds to realize her mother is talking to the computers. **“Mom.”**

“Right, right.. Don’t y’all gonna go like..” She looked up to the 3 teammates and said in deep voice, trying to imitate her husband, _“Suit up?”_

Connor nodded and smiled to Mia, and together, for the sake of the old days, they said together - 

**“Suit up.”**

When they got to the building again, Mia felt all the old memories floating. It was hard going back there. Thinking about Zoe getting stabbed, about finding out JJ has been lying to her for months. This place brought so much pain for Mia, but she had to do it. He had her brother, she had to swallow it all up and keep it inside.

“Overwatch here, do you copy?” Felicity’s voice in the comms caused Mia to yelp. _She forgot about the comms._

“Copy. We are at the building, what’s next?” Mia asked as she followed Zoe and Connor, trying to stay focused.

“On the other side of the room there should be.. 3 deathstr- wait no, 5 deathstroke soldiers.” Just as Felicity said it, they hurried to find a corner to hide at. Zoe pressed herself to the wall, and Mia and Connor to the other one. They waited to hear them walking away, 

“You can move now. Mia, JJ should be in the room that is.. in the second floor. Get there, talk to him a bit, and when you say the magic word, and I don’t mean _open sesame.._ It’ll be Connor and Zoe’s que to walk in. If they get caught, try to hold back JJ _._ I’m right here, okay?”

Mia nodded to herself and gave a look to Connor and then Zoe, “Stay safe.”

“You too.” Zoe replied and Mia smiled, not before Zoe gave her a little punch in the shoulder and smiled too “Now go!”

Mia turned and started to walk away, as she avoided deathstrokes and well.. tried not to get caught. And when she finally got to the room, she took a deep breath and kicked the door.

As was told in the video that was sent to Connor, if Mia get there, they will be all alone. No soldiers, no people, no one. Well, except William, but he was knocked up. 

“Hey, Jay.”

JJ turned around, and Mia felt her heart skips a beat. This time, it wasn’t in a good way. Mia was afraid to face him, she never wanted to.

“Mia.. My love..” He walked towards her but she took a step backwards, “Stay there. Don’t come any closer. If I will want for us to come closer, I will do it myself.”

JJ nodded and Mia took a deep breath. “Then tell me.. Why the fuck am I here and why is my brother knocked up?! Don’t you get tired of it?! After a whole damn year?! After losing me and breaking my heart?!”

Mia was honest. He did break her heart, into million tiny little pieces. But he just smirked, “No, not really. It’s fun, watching people suffer. Watching your friends going around like little bugs, think they can take me down. No one can ever take me down. No one but you, at least. You used to have this magic on me, you are the reason why I almost took off from this idea, but one loyal, true soldier reminded me what I was fighting for. We could’ve had it all, princess.” He got closer to her and put his hand on her cheeks, “Truly, all..” 

Mia felt herself shaking, but she stayed still. She didn’t move.

“But you lied to me. _Again.”_

And before she could do anything, JJ grabbed her and turned her. He was now holding her tight, as she tried to scream and kick him. 

“Did you really think I was that pathetic to believe you’ll come over, just like that? Even if your brother is on the line, I never really expected you to show up. I thought you’re smarter than that. Now i’m gonna finish the job, once and for all. If I kill you, you won’t be a problem anymore. You won’t be my weakness anymore, your team will be grieving and they just will be too sad to stop me. You are the key to _everything_. And I should’ve known it by now.”

Mia struggled but said in a choked voice “I _am_ smarter than that.”

JJ was confused, and by the next moment William was standing up, next to Zoe and Connor, who was aiming a gun at him.

“It’s over, JJ. Put her down and surrender, maybe it’ll ease your punishment.” Connor said as he got closer carefully but JJ tightened his grip on Mia. 

“Don’t be a fool, little brother. You won’t shoot me.” JJ said with an evil smile, “You were never the brave one. The one to take actions, the one to tell her how you felt.. Instead you walked into my relationship and _ruined it!”_

“Oh, so now you’re being a cry baby about it? I didn’t walk into your relationship and ruined it, I became friends with her and if you think it meant walking into your relationship- I did fall in love with her, but I kept it silent. For you. So maybe you think I wasn’t brave, or wasn’t the one to take actions.. But I cared about you. I stayed silent for so long, just for you. Because i’m not an ass.”

 **_They were talking about her._ **Connor just admitted that he has feelings for Mia.

Mia took advantage of JJ’s shock, and kicked him. He took a few steps back and fell. 

“John Diggle Jr..” Mia said as she stood above him, “ **You have failed this city**.”

And then she knocked him out.

There was silent for a few moments, and the William said excitingly, “Yes! You finally said it!”

Mia turned to him and smiled.

Now they were at the bunker. JJ was arrested, and William was sitting on a chair with a blanket and hot chocolate, talking to their mother. Zoe was standing somewhere talking to her dad over the phone, and Mia leaned against the wall in the other side of the room, looking around her.

“Hey.” Connor approached her with a smile. She turned her head to him and gave him a little smile back.

“So..” He leaned next to her, “It was amazing having you back.”

“ _Was_? So, you won’t let me in back?” Mia asked and Connor looked at her in confusion, and she smiled.

“You guys won’t mind if I.. I come back, right?” The smile disappeared from her face as she started to worry that they might actually won’t.. let her come back.

“Are you kidding? Of course!! Of course we’d love to have you back!” Connor said with a big smiled and Mia let out a sigh of relief, 

“I can’t believe you’re back. I could literally kiss you right now!” He added and once he realized what he just said - he flushed.

“I mean- i’d love to. Can I? Can we? If you’re okay with it- I won’t do anything against your will-” 

Mia smiled, leaned over and pulled him into a kiss.

“Best. Day. Ever!!!”

Mia broke away from Connor quickly, only to realize they were all staring at them.

“How about.. We go to eat something? Dad is waiting for us in big belly burger.” Felicity said and Mia lit up, “Dad is here?” 

Felicity nodded as she and William got up and walked into the elevator, as Zoe, Mia and Connor did the same.

Her family is all together. She finally realized her crush on Connor wasn’t one-sided, and the enemy was locked up.

Now **_this_** is Mia’s perfect life. 


End file.
